


i really like you

by orphan_account



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie & Meg meet at a party; Set during LLL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i really like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic published on here so feedback is super welcome. Title taken from the Carly Rae Jepsen song (I didn't feel like typing all the "really"s :P).

Freddie watched Meg intently. Meg was recounting a story about her first day at her job. She was gorgeous, and more important than that, Meg exuded pure confidence without seeming at all narcissistic. Despite only knowing Meg for a few hours, Freddie was harboring the biggest crush ever on the girl. _Chill,_ Freddie told herself. _Don’t get that invested in a girl who’s almost certainly straight._

The night progressed. Partygoers got more drunk and more tired, and at 2 am the party finally seemed to grind to a halt. Members of other dorms went home. “I’m guessing you’re not going to fly back to Auckland at this hour,” Freddie said.

Meg laughed. “No, that’d be insane. We’re staying here, I think. I mean– I mean, in Wellington. We won’t impose on you by staying in your flat.”

“Um, you’re welcome to stay here. Like, in my bedroom.” _Great going there, Kingston._ “Or in Balth’s,” Freddie quickly added. She wanted to seem casual.

“I’d rather stay with you– no offense to Balthazar. You sure you don’t mind?”

“It’s absolutely no problem.” 

They lay in bed. Freddie couldn’t sleep; her mind kept drifting back to Meg, who was probably fast asleep.

“Freddie?” Meg asked, in a small voice. 

_Nevermind that theory._ “Yeah?” 

“I just want you to know– oh, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Freddie’s heart was probably beating at the speed of sound. 

In the dark, Meg sat up and leaned over to kiss Freddie.

 _Shit._ Freddie did not see that coming. 

After what felt like hours, Meg pulled away. “That was what I wanted you to know,” Meg said. “I just… I wasn’t going to date anyone, or do anything romantic, you know. But I just _really_ like you.”

“I still sort of believe this is a dream. If it isn’t, then I definitely, definitely like you too. I have since we met, pretty much. And we don’t have to rush anything. I’m flexible.”

Meg put her head on Freddie’s shoulder. “I like the sound of that,” she said flirtatiously, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
